Becka Munroe (Earth-41001)
Tempest | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Storm (mother) | Universe = Earth-41001 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier Institute | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Black tattoos, fangs and claws what appears when she angered | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Savage Land | Creators = Chris Claremont; Patrick Scherberger | First = GeNext #1 | HistoryText = Becka's birth dates back to when her mother captured the savage land mutate Brainchild, and Becka herself hails from the savage land. She appears to not like to socialize with her teammates or show her powers in front of them which is the focus of the first issue of GeNext. At the beginning of the series Becka shows that she is uncertain of using her powers during a training session against X-23. While her friends and teammate do step in to defend her. After she leaves the room she is shown to have difficulty controlling her transformation to Savage. After the training session in their down time Pavel proofs he and Becka are closer than the others with him having insights to her past that the others don't seem to have his grandmother having helped raised Becka but he is unwilling to share these. At this same bar Becka get's in a slight altercation in which she transforms and soon after takes to air to not attack the man who provoked her anger with the weather around her reflecting her emotional state. She decides its time to face the music and returns to her friends With Oliver providing her as anchor he either calms her down or siphon's enough of her energy during their kiss for her to revert back to normal. Becka's is also often unsure of herself and her senses due to her surroundings as it is very different from her native home, the Savage Land. She blames herself for not noticing when No-Name vanishes from their room and is the most adamant about going after her to find her and then bring her back. In spite of not seeming to fond of No-Name but does consider her a teammate and will go to bat for her when needed. | Powers = Becka Munroe is a Mutant. Weather Control: She has demonstrated a plethora of abilities, most of which are facets of her power to manipulate the weather. She can modify the temperature of the environment, generate lightning and other electromagnetic atmospheric phenomena, and has demonstrated excellent control over atmospheric pressure. *'Flight:' She along with her natural ability of flight, can summon wind currents strong enough to support her weight to elevate herself to fly at high altitudes and speeds. Electrokinesis: Becka can generate huge amounts of electricity and manipulate it. Primal physiology: However, she also has her own powers, which gives her an Primal physiology with superhuman physical abilities. When angered or in distress she becomes more savage, her eyes glow orange, black (possibly tattoo) markings appear on her, her hair stands on end, her fingernails grow into claws and the weather begins to mirror her now angry and primitive persona. This transformation also seems to increase her senses, strength and resistance shown as being able to take quite a beating and her powers also become more raw. However she hates for her friends to see her like this and fears that they will see her as a monster and is still susceptible to telepathy. *'Superhuman Strength:' Becka possesses superhuman. Her physical strength also extends, to a lesser degree, to her powerful leg muscles. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Becka's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. *'Superhumanly Acute Senses:' Becka's feral mutation provided him superhumanly acute senses. *'Claws and Fangs:' Becka has large canine teeth, akin to a big cat which are much larger than a normal human's canine teeth. He also has retractable talons in place of fingernails. The claws are naturally sharp and tougher than that of normal human bone structure. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Munroe Family Category:Atmokinesis Category:Flight Category:Aerokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Durability